


В первый день Рождества...

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas New Year's Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До Рождества 12 дней, и Дин начинает получать подарки от неизвестного доброжелателя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В первый день Рождества...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the First Day of Christmas…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295338) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 
  * Inspired by [В первый день Рождества...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44347) by Koryuu. 



> От автора: Написано для sycophantastic по заявке на Рождество.  
> От переводчика: Переведено на новогодний челлендж [«Зимние каникулы»](http://angelofthelord.diary.ru/?tag=211028) в сообществе Angel of the Lord

**День первый**

Поначалу Дин не замечает ничего слишком странного. Четырнадцатого декабря он заходит в комнату в мотеле и видит восхитительнейший кусок вишнёвого пирога, пышущий паром, с ванильным мороженым.

В душе шумит вода, поэтому он решает, что это Сэм сходил за едой и оставил ему этот кусок. Иногда он бывает потрясающим братом.

Дин впивается зубами в пирог и от удовольствия даже прикрывает глаза. Он даже издает звук, который слегка отдаёт порнографичностью… Хотя ему все равно. Это самая охрененная выпечка в мире, и её много.

Сэм выходит из душа, когда он уже почти прикончил пирог.

– Спасибо, чувак, — говорит Дин с полным ртом.

На лице Сэма появляется Bitch face Номер 23: «О чём, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?»

– За что?

– За пирог, — Дин проглатывает последний кусочек.

– Какой пирог?

Дин холодеет. Пирог мог быть проклят или отравлен, а он просто сжевал его, как беспечный идиот.

– Вишнёвый пирог? Он был на столе? — без особой надежды уточняет он.

Сэм пожимает плечами. Но спустя время Дин всё также в порядке, так что он прекращает сильно беспокоиться об этом.

**День второй**

На следующий день, когда он собирает вещи (Сэм уже сидит в машине, засранец. Дин умеет мгновенно просыпаться и вскакивать — они оба умеют — но это не значит, что он любит так делать), он находит кобуру из мягкой кожи. Они с Сэмом обычно не пользуются кобурами, кроме тех случаев, когда изображают правительственных чиновников; они просто носят пушки за поясом. Но эта не была похожа на ранее им виденные. Она была слишком длинной для его пояса.

Повозившись несколько минут, он всё-таки понимает, что кобура должна закрепляться через плечо. Он надевает её и кладёт в неё свой 45-й калибр — подходит идеально. А с накинутой поверх рубашки курткой даже он сам не может сказать, что вооружён.

Поначалу он всё же сомневается, потому как у него нет практики выхватывания пушки из заплечной кобуры. Но она висит в пределах досягаемости, и он приходит к выводу, что на самом деле он может достать её даже быстрее обычного, а это, несомненно, полезно.

Сэм возникает в дверях с Bitch face Номер 14: «Какого чёрта ты так долго?» Он недоумённо моргает, когда Дин прячет пушку под куртку.

– Какого..?

Дин отодвигает полу куртки, показывая кобуру.

– Окей, пирог мог быть счастливой случайностью, но это? Что происходит, Дин?

Дин пожимает плечами:

– Пока я получаю бесплатные вещи, какая разница?

На что в ответ видит Bitch face Номер 48: «Это серьёзно, Дин».

– Разве тебе не кажется это странным?

– Конечно, кажется. Но пока всё безобидно.

– Пока, — мрачно повторяет Сэм.

– О, да ладно, Сэмми! Тебе не кажется, что я бы захотел узнать, что это, угрожай оно нам?

– Может, они таким образом усыпляют твоё чувство опасности, — бормочет Сэм, но Дин в душе знает, что это не так.

**День второй, продолжение**

Дин садится на кровать расшнуровать ботинки. Ему определённо нужны новые — по этим уже виден их возраст: потрёпанные шнурки, истёртое пятно на носке, угрожающее в любой момент стать дыркой, недостающая петелька... Но под ворохом дел ему всё никак не найти время на их замену, и он не думает, что в ближайшее время оно найдётся.

У охотников должны быть хорошие ботинки, и он надеется, что это ему однажды не аукнется.

**День третий**

На следующее утро он наклоняется взять ботинки — и недоумённо моргает. Ботинки на месте, но не его. И не Сэма.

Он заглядывает под кровать в поисках ботинок, но не находит их. Смотрит в своей сумке, хотя уверен, что оставил их на полу, ищет в сумке Сэма и под его кроватью, в ванной... Нигде нет ботинок.

Наконец, он находит их в мусорной корзине. Он достаёт их оттуда, разозлённый. Конечно, они старые, но всё же это единственные ботинки, что у него есть...

Его взгляд вновь падает на другие ботинки, новые... Которые выглядят подходящими под его размер.

Он примеряет их. Ботинки действительно подходят так, будто он сам их выбрал: его размер, хорошие, прочные, армейские — всё как он любит. Он делает несколько шагов по комнате, и ботинки не давят и не натирают, как обычно бывает с новыми ботинками до того, как их разносишь. Фактически, они ощущаются точно так же, как его старые.

Закончив проверку, он выбрасывает старые ботинки обратно в мусорную корзину.

**День четвёртый**

По радио не звучит ничего хорошего, так что Дин съезжает на обочину и достаёт коробку с кассетами.

Сверху лежит «Led Zeppelin: Greatest Hits», и это понятно, так как он часто её крутит, но это явно не его кассета. Его кассета в царапинах, лейбл практически затертый. Эта же выглядит так, будто её купили буквально вчера.

Он ставит её в кассетник, и заигравшая «Black Dog» звучит чище, чем он когда-либо слышал её на кассете, и даже на диске. Сэм ничего не замечает, только кривится на его выбор музыки.

Он выезжает обратно на дорогу, барабаня пальцами по рулю.

**День пятый**

При въезде на заправку Дин слышит в двигателе Импалы скрежет, а затем зловещий лязг.

– Ах, чтоб тебе!

Если ему придётся заняться ремонтом, они потеряют время. Хоть они особо никуда и не спешат.

Поскольку Дин никуда не поедет, пока не заглянет под капот, они останавливаются в мотеле через дорогу от заправки и заказывают пиццу.

Поев, он идёт на улицу посмотреть, что же не так с его «деткой».

Он окидывает двигатель беглым взглядом, затем смотрит внимательней. Всё выглядит в полном порядке: трансмиссия, карбюратор, радиатор...

Перепроверив всё дважды (ха-ха), он садится за руль и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Двигатель урчит, как ни в чём не бывало. Он осторожно выезжает со стоянки и проезжается по кварталу. Машина работает как часы.

Вернувшись на стоянку, он смотрит на машину подозрительно. С одной стороны, он рад, что она, очевидно, отремонтирована. С другой — он злится, что кто-то (или что-то) прикасался к его «детке». Возможно, Сэм был прав.

**День шестой**

Они едут через штат Мичиган, когда по радио звучит реклама концерта Бон Джови. Дин не слишком обращает на неё внимание, до тех пор пока не лезет в карман куртки и не находит там два билета в первый ряд. Он показывает их Сэму.

– Хочешь пойти?

Дин изумлённо смотрит на него:

– С каких это пор ты не возражаешь против подарков из ниоткуда?

Сэм пожимает плечами:

– Чувак, это Бон Джови. И ты действительно считаешь, что на концерте может быть засада?

Дин тоже пожимает плечами в ответ:

– Окей.

Они идут на концерт, и, Дин должен признать, это потрясающе. Он не то чтобы фанат Бон Джови, но это здорово снова делать что-то вместе с Сэмом и видеть, как тот по-настоящему улыбается.

Поначалу он напряжён, опасаясь, что в любой момент может начаться игра под названием «Живой или мёртвый», но после четырёх песен расслабляется. И вид Сэма, горланящего, ужасно фальшивя, «Living on a Prayer», достаточно показателен, чтобы понять, что приход на концерт стоил того.

**День седьмой**

Когда он просыпается на следующий день после концерта, у него, наконец, возникает идея, от кого же он получает подарки.

Стол заставлен бургерами и пивом на подносах так же, как в зелёной комнате.

Но с чего бы Захарии дарить ему подарки? Он пытается его задобрить, чтобы развести на согласие Михаилу?

Дин берёт мобильник и звонит Касу. Они уже некоторое время не виделись, и он почти рад поводу позвать его.

Когда Кас появляется, Дин указывает на стол.

– Ты знаешь, откуда это всё?

Кас не успевает ответить, когда Сэм, пробормотав что-то, длинно выдыхает через нос и садится.

– О. Привет, Кас.

– Сэм.

– Откуда это могло взяться? — настойчиво повторяет Дин. Сэм недоумённо моргает, увидев еду.

– Очевидно, это взялось от ангела, — отвечает Кас.

– Отлично, Эйнштейн! Но от кого именно? Я имею в виду, у Захарии же нет причин делать это. И мне также приходили и другие вещи.

– Как давно это длится?

– Эм... — Дин задумывается. — Ровно неделю.

– Раз это длится так долго и без каких-либо последствий, я бы сказал, что это безвредно.

– Да, возможно, но всё же кто это? — Дин никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, но теперь он действительно хочет знать.

Кас пожимает плечами:

– Я попробую разузнать.

И, прежде чем Дин успевает ещё что-то добавить, потребовать объяснений, он исчезает.

**День восьмой**

Кто бы это ни был, но он, похоже, уже знает, что им известно, что он ангел. Так как на следующий день, когда они заселялись в мотель (обычный грязный одноэтажный стоп мотель), комната была не такой, как они ожидали.

В ней нет таинственных пятен на потолке, пропахших предыдущими постояльцами матрасов, или ковра, оттенок которого можно определить как нечто среднее между никотином и мочой.

Что в ней есть, так это телевизор с плоским экраном, роскошные ковры и кровати, мягкие ровно настолько, чтобы быть удобными, но достаточно твёрдые, чтобы поддержать ноющие мышцы.

Дин с Сэмом на несколько секунд замирают на пороге с раскрытыми ртами, затем Дин возвращается на улицу. Снаружи это выглядит как обычный мотельный номер, с дверями на расстоянии в несколько футов с каждой стороны. Он вновь заходит внутрь, изумлённо глядя на расширившийся номер.

«Великолепно, — думает Дин, — наш номер в мотеле — ТАРДИС», — и тут же винит Сэма за то, что у него возникла столь гиковская мысль.

– Эй, Дин, иди сюда! — доносится из ванной зов «гика». — Это потрясающе!

Дин следует за Сэмом и обнаруживает, что душ здесь такой же, как и всё, с «дефектами». Зеркало целое и чистое, и плитка выглядит совершенно новой.

Он ухмыляется:

– Чур, я первый в душ!

Сэм хмурится.

**День девятый**

Когда они заваливаются обратно в номер, после того как посолили и сожгли призрака, швырнувшего Дина об стену и перекинувшего Сэма через перила на втором этаже, они видят, что номер опять изменился.

Кровати всё также имеются, но уже в другой комнате. В главной комнате основное пространство занимает джакузи — большое настолько, что влезет дюжина людей. Вода бьёт струями, и воздух наполнен паром.

– Чувак, я беру назад всё, что говорил о твоём тайном поклоннике, — произносит Сэм и принимается, морщась от боли, стаскивать с себя одежду.

Дин собирается возразить, что это не… Но его спину пронзает приступ боли, и он решает смолчать и присоединиться к Сэму.

Когда он погружается в тёплую воду, струи бьют по его спине, и он не может сдержать стоны. Сэм сидит напротив него, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза.

Ни один из них не выходит из воды, пока они практически не свариваются в ней.

**День десятый**

Комментарий Сэма изводит Дина весь день. Мысль, что у него есть ангельский тайный поклонник, смехотворна, как смехотворна и мысль о том, что какой-то ангел дарит ему подарки. Он полагает, что это могла бы быть Анна, но он не знает, что с ней произошло после того, как её утащили головорезы Уриэля. И он как-то сомневается, что она при любом раскладе стала бы играть в рождественскую фею.

Эта мысль напоминает ему, что завтра канун Рождества. Хотя это не имеет большого значения. Дин не собирается настаивать, чтобы они отметили Рождество, как он делал пару лет назад, и Сэм тоже вряд ли заведёт об этом разговор.

Ночью, когда он разувается, его взгляд привлекает нечто, выглядывающее из-под кровати.

Он вытаскивает это. Им оказывается лист бумаги, вместе с которым вытаскивается ещё один.

При ближайшем рассмотрении становится ясно, что это не просто бумага, а фотографии. Дин задерживает дыхание.

Обе фотографии — старые, черно-белые, с закруглёнными углами. На первой изображена девушка со светлыми волосами, покорно изучающая огромную книгу, но бунтарский выдвинутый подбородок выдаёт, что она на самом деле чувствует. Дин узнаёт её мгновенно, несмотря на то, что выглядит она моложе, чем он когда-либо её видел.

Он поворачивает фото и видит на обороте нацарапанную дату 10.02.1978.

На другом снимке изображён юный темноволосый паренёк, стоящий перед старым школьным автобусом, с рюкзаком за плечами и отчасти вымученной улыбкой на лице.

На обратной стороне фотографии надпись: «Первый школьный день Джонни, 15.08.1960».

Слова на мгновение расплываются перед глазами, и Дин откладывает фотографии в сторону.

**День одиннадцатый**

Следующим утром, проснувшись, он нащупывает на тумбочке фотографии, побаиваясь, что за ночь они исчезли.

Они падают на пол, и вместе с ними на пол планирует нечто маленькое и тёмное.

Любопытствуя, Дин подбирает это. Чёрное перо около четырёх дюймов длиной. Дин вертит его, гадая, откуда оно, чёрт побери, взялось, и его края вспыхивают фиолетовым и синим, как у пера чёрного дрозда.

Вдруг он вспоминает тот день, когда впервые встретил Кастиэля, и тени его крыльев на стене сарая.

Чёрные крылья.

И Дин понимает, как был глуп, он должен был раньше догадаться, что это Кас. Кас дарил ему все эти вещи, которые оказывались полезными или были связаны с тем, что он любит. И Дин не может придумать ничего, что подарить в ответ. Ангелам не нужны вещи.

Он бы желал вернуть Касу его семью или, если это неосуществимо, его веру, но это, вероятно, невозможно.

Он не уверен, почему Кас дал ему своё перо. Можно было бы предположить, что лишь для того, чтобы его узнали, но Дин так не думает. У него есть ощущение, что всё, связанное с крыльями, — очень личное.

Он откладывает перо в сторону и решает подумать, что с ним делать, позже.

На следующий день он кладёт перо во внутренний карман куртки.

**День двенадцатый**

Следующий день — Рождество. И хотя Дин упорно ищет хоть что-то, он не находит ничего.

Он подавляет разочарование; в конце концов, он не всегда сразу же находил что-то новое. Но теперь, когда он знает, от кого подарки, они кажутся ещё более значительными. Кас совершенно не разбирается в человеческих обычаях, и тот факт, что он приложил столько усилий, странно трогателен.

Дин просто хочет, чтобы тот на самом деле показался, чтобы он мог отблагодарить его.

Услышав шум на улице, он берёт пистолет и подкрадывается к окну.

Он ничего не видит, поэтому открывает дверь.

На улице стоит Кас, и Дин чувствует, как на его лице сама собой расплывается широкая улыбка.

– Кас!

– Привет, Дин.

Дин откладывает пушку в сторону и выходит к нему на парковку.

– Ты принял моё перо, — произносит Кас торжественно, и рука Дина тянется к карману куртки.

– Да.

– Ты осознаёшь значение этого?

Дин сглатывает.

– Не совсем, но я догадываюсь. — Он знает, что Кас спрашивал про то перо, и думает, что знал это ещё прошлой ночью.

Кас кивает.

– Слушай, я бы хотел поблагодарить тебя... за всё, — сбивчиво говорит Дин. — Я бы хотел что-нибудь тебе подарить.

– Уже, — отвечает Кас, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. — Ты подарил мне то, во что я могу верить.

И после этих слов в груди Дина вовсе нет никакого грёбаного трепыхания.

Кас наклоняется вперёд, и Дин понимает, что он собирается поцеловать его. Он должен взбеситься, должен с криками убежать куда подальше, но вместо этого он тоже немного наклоняется вперёд и касается губ Каса своими.

Мягкий поцелуй, как обещание.

Когда Дин отклоняется, он чувствует, как что-то мягкое падает на его лицо. Он поднимает голову и видит, как идёт снег. И это фантастически, потому что он мог бы поклясться, что когда он выходил, на небе не было облаков.

– Счастливого Рождества, Дин.

Дин оглядывается на Каса, со снегом в волосах и на ресницах, и наклоняется, чтобы поцелуем смахнуть снежинки.

– Счастливого Рождества, Кас.


End file.
